User blog:AssassinsTears/Episode 18: Self-Preservation FAIL (Review)
Episode 18 review. Here goes. We open back in the cave, do or die. The graphics, as always, were fabulous right from the get-go. The drama was intense, all right... although, did it seem to move too fast? Perhaps. The pacing issues are the biggest problems I've had with the series so far; I feel they're trying too hard to hit the midpoint at the right spot. This episode wasn't one of the biggest offenders, though, so I'll skim over that for now. They didn't soft-peddle the snakes, which was appreciated; you still got the shivering reaction, especially if you had issues with snakes to begin with. And you defiantly admired Gon for jumping in headfirst (self-preservation FAIL). And jeez, 9 minutes and 45 seconds? The kid isn't human... -_- But we love him to death, hm? Jeez, I love Kurapika. I mean, neurotoxic bee? Anaphylactic shock? How obscure can you get?! Looks like all that reading during the third phase payed off. *nods* Who says you don't learn anything from manga? Leorio had some special moments in this episode. First of all, we learn about his self-sacrificing warning to his friends (self-preservation FAIL), and then they added that little scene where he does say thank you, which I have to say was an epic touch that wasn't in the manga. You're inclined to feel for him; he doesn't feel like he got through the fourth phase by his own power, which, in all frankness, he didn't. Kurapika admits the same thing... and yet Gon ''might very well be the one who feels the most insufficient because of Hisoka's charity. Well, they'll all have a chance to prove themselves soon enough... hehehe... I liked how they handled the interviews. It wasn't dragged out (which I feared it would be) and it wasn't all that confusing. They showed pictures of the examinees in the background (I remember flipping back and forth because I hadn't bothered to memorize some of the more obscure ID numbers. And the Gon/Kurapika bonding got me all choked up. :') They did flip up the order at bit, but it was ther perfect way to end the episode. Love that scene, and the sunset was just so beautiful...!! '**** SPOILER If you're new to the series/ haven't read through the end of the Hunter exam BUT there is more to the review at the bottom K THX **** ' '**** SPOILER If you're new to the series/ haven't read through the end of the Hunter exam BUT there is more to the review at the bottom K THX **** ' '**** SPOILER If you're new to the series/ haven't read through the end of the Hunter exam BUT there is more to the review at the bottom K THX **** ' '**** SPOILER If you're new to the series/ haven't read through the end of the Hunter exam BUT there is more to the review at the bottom K THX **** ' LOL at the "expendable crewman," Borodoro. (We call them "expendable crewman," a phrase inspired by Star Trek when you've got those crewman who go on away missions and are just... there to die. :D) Also... are we going to spend the whole next episode on Gon vs. Hanzo? It took two chapters in the manga... I wouldn't be disappointed, I suppose... although my brain doesn't see how they could... there wasn't that much action/dialogue, was there? Oh well if there was. I'm looking forward to it. But then... I would think they'd want to end an episode with the reveal of Illumi. :/ As it is, if they give the whole next episode to Gon vs. Hanzo... they'd land with Ill-niisan mid-episode. Although perhaps they'll stick in a filler fight... like, ooh, wouldn't you like to see a revamp of Kura vs Hiso?? That would be epic, I must say. ;) '**** END OF SPOILER END OF SPOILER END OF SPOILER **** ' '**** END OF SPOILER END OF SPOILER END OF SPOILER **** ' '**** END OF SPOILER END OF SPOILER END OF SPOILER **** ' '**** END OF SPOILER END OF SPOILER END OF SPOILER **** ' '**** END OF SPOILER END OF SPOILER END OF SPOILER **** ''' Alright, so let's finish up this review. I was talking to my mom about the episode, naturally, and was talking about Leorio. My aniki (older brother) claims him as his favorite character, and always sights the fact that he's the least "super-powered." But he also puts his friends above all else. "How so?" my kaachan asked. "Well, his suicidal dive into the snakes to warn his friends," I pointed out. "Nah," she said, "that was just instinct." What ensued was a brief argument about whether instinct = complete disregard of common sense. In the end, we decided that it was Leorio's instinct to deny his natural self-preservation and throw himself into a mass of poisonous snakes for the sake of his friends. *gives Leorio a medal* We applaud you, good sir. Peace out, Hunters. May you always find antidotes for the snake poison of life. =^^= Category:Blog posts